


The Time（2）

by Royalblue_x



Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M, 哨兵向导
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalblue_x/pseuds/Royalblue_x
Relationships: 百贵船太郎/鸣瓢秋人
Kudos: 7





	The Time（2）

————————  
原谅百贵从来没想过，有一天他会在这个房子里和一个男人上床，显而易见，现在出去买润滑液肯定是来不及的。  
鸣瓢用他半湿不干的头发蹭了蹭身下的床褥，抬手指了指还开着门的浴室。  
“那瓶沐浴露可以将就一下，不过事后就要麻烦你了……”  
百贵拿起那瓶哨兵专用的无香型沐浴露，余光瞥见小雪突然像是看到了什么，窜到了屋子的角落里，在那里徘徊着不时的用鼻子轻嗅。  
百贵将沐浴露倒在手上，“咕嘟呢？我一直没看到它。”  
鸣瓢长长的“嗯”了一声，抬起腿用脚踩上了百贵的腿，歪头带着笑意的看百贵在愣了一下后，重新与自己对视，“说你变啰嗦了还不承认，你现在最应该干的——”  
殷红的舌在下唇一扫而过，猛然起身凑近到呼吸交错的距离，鸣瓢分开腿对着百贵抬起下巴，越发浓郁的向导素似乎把这双眼睛都带上了蛊惑的力量。  
“——是我。”  
再度缠绵咬吻着彼此仰躺在床铺上，百贵的力度强势却又十足温柔，他灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛暴风雨前夕的天空，是爆发的前一秒，却又能看见久远的阳光正在慢慢出现在云层之上。  
鸣瓢自然的抬手搂上身上人的脖颈，一条腿被百贵抓住拉在了腰上。当已经被手温焐热的沐浴露与手指一同旋转着捅进后穴，仍陷在唇舌勾连中的鸣瓢闷哼了一声。  
两个人不管是谁都是第一次和男人做爱，鸣瓢早做好了在下面的准备，所以忍耐便成了准备好的事。  
第三根手指插进去的时候，鸣瓢单薄的身体突然颤了颤，试图与百贵交换一个吻压住喉咙中的声音。但紧接着，百贵的手指突然从后穴中抽了出来，直接插进了鸣瓢的嘴里搅动起那条温软的舌。  
“还是叫出来比较好，你目前这幅样子，我担心你不彻底发泄出来，会直接晕过去。”  
牙齿轻轻的咬在指尖上，鸣瓢舔掉上面已经被自己的体液污染掉的沐浴露，露出一个笑容，“还挺甜。”  
百贵笑了一声，微微眯起眼俯下身，看着他那张汗液下被性欲熏染的脸，慢慢的，将自己早已勃起的阴茎顶进了那个湿热的巢穴。  
鸣瓢的脸便在他的注视中一点点的彻底被绯红填满，他张开嘴，急促的呼吸着，红色的舌尖隐约可见，那片绿水雾缭绕间被汁液浇湿，盈动着挂满眼眶。  
当那根粗长的阴茎被猛的顶进去，鸣瓢颤抖着声带发出了第一声呻吟，而那根属于他自己的肉茎早在接吻时就硬挺了，顶端的小孔随着那声呻吟翕张出浅淡的液体。  
噗嗤噗嗤的声音与肉体拍打声在百贵正式开始挺动下身时回荡在整个房间，鸣瓢在晃动的视线里猛的抓紧手下的床褥，又被百贵强硬的掰开，十指交握着反压在他头顶。  
那根肆虐在他体内的肉棒，鸣瓢的脑袋里在这时模糊的回想起了，他竟然真的彻底吞纳下来了，没被捅死。  
然后鸣瓢就在混沌的思想里尖叫着拔高了呻吟，他不可置信的想要用手捂住自己嘴，直接被百贵抓住了那另一只手全部按在头顶，彻底袒露出的胸膛挺向低头吻上他耳侧，脖颈，并一路舔吻着落到胸口的百贵。  
他从来不知道，原来男人的前列腺被干是这么爽的事，鸣瓢感受着自己的后穴被那根粗长的肉棒毫不留情的研磨与猛烈的抽插，快感几乎顺着他的脊椎冲垮了他脑袋里仅剩的那点理智，精神力蠢蠢欲动的探出触手，想要翻跃高耸的屏障诱捕他身上这个哨兵。  
百贵的另一只手在这时摸上了他的腰，并顺着这幅湿滑的身躯摸上他的小腿。  
猛然瞪大眼，鸣瓢在下一秒就要与百贵同样探出的精神力相碰前，飞快的收回自己的精神触手，将它层层锁在竖起的高墙内，剧烈的喘着气看向身上停下动作看向他的百贵。  
“不，我们不能精神结合。”  
他急促的呼吸着，看见抿着唇的百贵在定定的盯了他一会后，点头道。  
“好。”  
随后，重新在他身体里动起来的阴茎瞬间凶猛起来，那种几乎要把他顶穿的力道将他整个人顶的向上蹭去，又被百贵掐住腰重新按在跨上，他们再没有接过吻，直到精液灌进他的肠道将他激的一机灵，身下的阴茎便也同时射了出来。  
肉体结合的达成可以有效的结束结合热，但在一个月左右后，结合的效应便会消失，哨兵与向导便重新成了没有关联的两个人。  
几乎在射精的同时就开始陷入昏睡的鸣瓢，感觉到自己被抱了起来，移动的方向似乎是浴室。  
啊……要辛苦百贵了……  
想法还没在脑内念完，鸣瓢便彻底睡了过去。  
————————


End file.
